Anzu no Hibi (Mi dia con tea)
by el critico 2040
Summary: sumari adentro


Bueno mi gente por fin pude inspirarme de nuevo ya hace tiempo que no escribía una historia desde mi fiasco con aguas termales esa salió mal porque la hice desde mi teléfono inteligente BB y no pude corregirla muy bien que digamos bueno en fin al fin esta historia se basa en que yo soy el hermano mayor de le pelos necios (yugi) tuve que ir a Alemania a estudiar arte y no pude estar con los chicos durante sus aventuras

Mi día con Anzu (Tea)

Un día en la tarde Tea me llamó a mi departamento para decirme que saldríamos a almorzar con mi hermano Yugi, Joey y los demás. Nos reuniríamos en el parque de Dominó a las 2 y luego veríamos unas películas en su casa. A las 2 ya estaba en el parque y Tea estaba llegando. Cuando llego me dijo que todos habían llamado para decirle que no podrían ir así que sólo seriamos nosotros dos pero que si no quería no habría ningún problema. Yo acepte gustoso, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Decidimos ir a comer pizza. Media hora más tarde salíamos de la pizzería y estábamos en camino a la casa de Tea. Como no quedaba muy lejos preferimos caminar en lugar de tomar un taxi. Mientras caminábamos camino a casa de Tea, se me ocurrió preguntarle porque no vendrían los demás y me respondió:"

Anzu: Bueno, tu hermano tenía un pequeño torneo, Joey también participaría. Tristán y Sereniti iban a ir al cine, Duke estaba muy ocupado con su tienda y Bakura estaba "enfermo"

Yo: "No importa será para otra ocasión" respondí yo Luego, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la casa de Tea. Entramos y en su casa no había nadie. Me dijo que me sentara en el sofá mientras ella iba a buscar las películas.

Mientras esperaba, empecé a mirar por los alrededores, observaba las fotos de la familia y amigos de Anzu. En el momento que pensaba pararme para ver de cerca una de las fotos de Anzu en la playa, aunque algunas cosas se veían desde lejos, llegó Ella con las películas y las empezamos a ver. Luego de terminar de ver la primera película, Anzu, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida y se había recostado sobre mis muslos. Decidí esperar a que se despertara y mientras veía televisión. Después de un rato quise estirarme y cuando lo hice casi se me caen los ojos. Podía ver bajo su escote, veía sus grandes y bien formados senos. Entonces me empecé a excitar, no supe que hacer porque estaba acostada sobre mis muslos y tal vez podía sentirlo.

Al poco rato tuve deseos de acariciarlos, pero no podía hacerlo porque si se despertaba y me veía así quien sabe que sucedería. No podía contener más las ganas de hacerlo y poco a poco empecé a deslizar mis manos dentro de su escote, cuando estuve cerca de hacerlo se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba permitiéndome hacerlo con mayor facilidad. Finalmente me arme de valor y decidí hacerlo. Introduje mi mano derecha dentro de su escote y quedo en medio de sus senos, decidí empezar a frotarlos y me excite más. Luego, al darme cuenta, su mini estaba un poco más abajo y se le notaba el calzón. Pensé que si ya me estaba atreviendo a lo que me estaba atreviendo porque no seguir. Saque mi mano dentro de su escote, no sin antes acariciarlos una vez más, lentamente desabroche su mini y metí la mano dentro de su calzón. Empecé a acariciar su sexo mientras ella sólo se retorcía un poco y gemía. Continué pasando mis dedos alrededor de su vagina, le metí dos dedos hasta que pude sentir sus jugos vaginales. Volví a abrochar su mini, metí la mano dentro del escote, le acaricie los senos por un rato y antes de sacar la mano le pellizque los pezones.

Al minuto siguiente Anzu se estaba despertando y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo estaba un poco. Asustado, no sabía que iba a decirme pero dijo:

Anzu: "Por fin te atreviste. Me alegra mucho que hayas querido hacerlo, llevo mucho tiempo deseándote y ahora sé que tú también me deseas "Anzu metió la mano dentro de mi pantalón y empezó a correrme hasta que me vine. Ella se quitó la blusa y el sostén, tomo mis manos, las coloco sobre sus senos y empecé a amasarlos, después se paró y se quitó la minifalda. Después ella me desvistió completamente. Anzu y yo nos empezamos a besar, luego de un rato empecé a besar su cuello y seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Entonces comencé a besarlos y lamer sus pezones. Me eche sobre el sofá, lentamente Tea se coloco encima de mí, emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir su himen romperse, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante. Al rato, comencé a sentir los jugos de Anzu y eso me hizo venir más rápido. Le dije que quería probarla así que se sentó el sofá con las piernas abiertas yo me acerqué, primero le besé los pies, poco a poco seguí subiendo hasta llegar a su vagina y comencé a lamerla. Cuando sentí sus jugos en los labios, estuve saboreándolos por un buen rato hasta que me dijo que ahora era el turno de ella de probarme. Me acostó boca arriba en el sofá y puso mi pene entre sus senos mientras lo lamía. Al principio lamía delicadamente la punta y poco a poco iba metiéndoselo más en la boca hasta que no puede aguantar más y le humedecí la cara. Tea se puso en posición de 90 grados apoyándose en el sofá, la agarre por la cintura y lentamente la penetré varias veces, mientras lo hacía acariciaba sus senos, besaba su espalda y jugaba con su pelo y ella emitía gemidos de placer. Anzu y yo nos vinimos simultáneamente, nos vimos con miradas de satisfacción pero sabíamos que queríamos más. Me eche boca arriba en el sofá y empezamos a hacer el 69. Mientras lamía su sexo, acariciaba sus nalgas y ella me lamía el pene de una forma tan delicada y exquisita que me vine antes que ella pero seguí hasta sentir sus jugos en mi rostro. Ella se volteo y me limpio la cara. La eche sobre el sofá, empecé a moverme de atrás hacia adelante lentamente y acariciaba todo su cuerpo, terminamos rápidamente. Anzu me dijo:"Tengo algo que confesarte, pero primero promete que no te molestaras"

Yo: "De ninguna manera me molestaría contigo" le respondí"

Anzu: Bueno, la verdad, es que yo busqué que esto sucediera. No invite a nadie más y lo que te dije fue algo que se me ocurrió para excusarme, después me hice la dormida sobre ti y espera a que actuaras" Suavemente me acerque a su oído y le susurré: "Nadie había hecho algo así por mí, realmente me amas y yo también te amo". Después de decirle esto, la abracé fuertemente, ella me abrazó igual y me rodeo con sus piernas para continuar haciéndolo. Cuando terminamos pensé que por ese día sería suficiente pero Tea quería seguir, entonces la abrace por atrás. Mientras la iba besando, acariciaba todo su cuerpo, deslicé mi mano hasta su vagina y lentamente empecé a acariciarla. Anzu comenzó a gemir pero seguí introduciendo mis dedos en su sexo hasta que sentí sus jugos en mis dedos. La acosté boca abajo en el sofá y comencé a meter mi pene por su ano, al principio emitía gemidos de dolor pero rápidamente cambiaron por placer. Cuando retire mi pene lleno de semen de su ano, ella me pidió que me acercara para limpiarme. Quise volver probarla, así que se volvió a sentar con las piernas abiertas, acerque mi boca hasta su vagina y comencé a meter mi lengua dentro. Después de terminar, fui ascendiendo mientras besaba su cuerpo. Al llegar a sus pechos los empecé a lamer y besar por un rato hasta que Anzu no soporto más y se vino. Para devolverme el favor, empezó a besarme el pene y luego lamerlo. Cuando terminó nos sentimos contentos, nos vestimos de nuevo. Me despedí de Anzu y le agradecí por el grandioso día, ella me dijo que también había sido un gran día para ella y nos despedimos con un beso en la boca.

Ps: Tiempo después le pedí matrimonio a lo cual ella acepto y vivimos felices por el resto de de nuestras vidas.


End file.
